The present application relates generally to magnetic layers.
In one instance, magnetic layers may be present in recording media. Recording media can be utilized in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, computers and communication applications. Data may be stored in digital format via electromagnetic encoding on a magnetized medium, where different patterns of magnetization may be read and/or written by a read-and-write head. To write, the head interacts with the magnetized medium by converting a magnetic field of a ferromagnetic grain of the medium to electric current or vice versa. To read, the head senses patterns of individual fields in the magnetized medium. The amount of data recordable upon a particular media arrangement is a function of the orientation of the grains in the magnetized media, such as being perpendicularly or horizontally arranged with respect to a recording surface. Perpendicular arrangement generally allows for a more compact medium, however the thermal stability of such a medium may be decreased.